jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Darla Aquista
Background '1994 - 2010' Darla Aquista is the daughter of Henry Aquista & one of his mistresses named Natalia. Her father was a high ranking lieutenant within the Maroni Crime Family, located in the Cape Carmine district of Gotham. Her father was the nephew of Big Lou Maroni's wife. Since she was a child, she disapproved of his criminal background but put up with it as she had no choice. Her father's job brought the family great money so Darla went to the best school, had the best clothes & ate the finest foods. Darla eventually starts a relationship with her classmate Tim Drake after Christmas break of their eighth grade year. The two had been friends for awhile but she was technically "dating" Bernard Dowd before. Though everyone knew who Darla's father was, she tried to keep it from Tim as she didn't want him to feel scared by her family. Though Tim would be rightfully scared when Darla's car is attacked by a rival gang. Her bodyguards did their best to protect Darla but she was hit by a ricochet bullet before Tim could even put on his costume. Tim sat there cradling her body as she died. Like any deceased child within mafia families, Darla is given a beautiful funeral but shortly after, her father takes her body. He begins traveling the world, looking for ways to resurrect her whether is mystical, scientific or technological. After two years, he eventually meets with his old enforcer Johnny Warlock, who now possess a familiarity with the mystic arts. Using his magic, Johnny is able to resurrect Darla but at the cost of her father's life. Resurrected & owing her life to Johnny, she was reborn as Warlock's Daughter. '2010 - Present' As Warlock's Daughter, Darla was essentially adopted by Warlock & even became his apprentice. When the two were out together, he would even go as far to introduce her as his own daughter. Upon returning to Gotham the next year, Darla immediately begins looking for Tim. Once she spots his car, she lifts it into the air before dropping into a secluded area only to realize that Tim is not even in the car. Instead, it's her "ex boyfriend" Bernard. Destroying the car, Darla then threatens Bernard to tell her where Tim is or she'll crush him like she did the car. After locating Tim in Blüdhaven while visiting his brothers, she corners him in an alley. She tells him that she needs him to help her decide whether to be a superhero or a villain but whatever she decides, she has to first kill Robin to repay her debt to Johnny. Deceiving her, Tim asks Superboy to pose as Robin. He survives but is seriously injured due to Kryptonian's vulnerability to magic. After completing her mission, Darla goes back to Tim & tells them that they can be together now. But before he can respond, Johnny arrives & attacks Darla after realizes that Robin is not dead. Darla is able to subdue him long enough for her & Tim to escape. Tim secretly sends a signal to the Bat Family as there's no way he can make a clean escape & change. Nightwing then arrives & is able to defeat Warlock alongside Darla. With everything finally taken care of, Darla asks Tim for his answer but he reveals than he's currently in a relationship. Upset that she came back from nothing, Darla begins wondering what she's even going to do with her life. Nightwing suggests that she join the Oddfellows & after making some calls, she becomes a prospect member. She then tells him to apologize to Robin for her, Darla goes to the Dark Tower for rehabilitation. After her release over a year later, she began training under the guidance of another reformed sorceress, Enchantress, before becoming a full fledged member of the Oddfellows. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships * [[Tim Drake|'Tim Drake']]:' Tim & Darla began dating at the beginning of their eighth grade year. The two had been friends for a long time & though Darla made it clear she was interested, she thought Tim would never ask her out due to her father's ties with the mob. They would date until the end of their senior year as Darla was killed when her car was attacked by a rival gang. Tim was there during the shooting & cradled her body as she died. Powers & Abilities *'Magic **'Flight' **'Energy Projection' **'Energy Blasts' **'Force Field' *'Occultism' Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * Darla was killed during a gang shootout on April 3, 2008 & was resurrected June 22, 2010. * She thinks the reason Tim didn't ask her out before was because of her father. * Johnny chose the name Warlock's Daughter as she was formerly known as the Mobster's Daughter. * Though her & Tim did not get back together when she returned from the Dark Tower, they have spent various nights together over the years. * She knows Draya Cipriani as both of their fathers were members of the Maroni crime family. Notes *She is a slight composite character with Ariana Dzerchenko, which is also her legal alias as Darla is technically deceased. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Oddfellows Category:Mystik U Category:Occultism Category:Tim Drake's Love Interests Category:Composite Characters